


Why you?

by Miraculous_of_Salt



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, Prompt Fic, Salt, Tumblr Prompt, salt au, salt fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 18:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19256722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_of_Salt/pseuds/Miraculous_of_Salt
Summary: After a long patrol chat proposed the question..'Who would you never partner up with?"but remember the phrase "Don't ask questions your not prepared for"Ladybugs answer came as a shock..





	Why you?

Ladybug gave a slight yawn. It was late a night; she should be asleep but wasn’t. The one thing that stayed consistent through all her time as Ladybug was how beautiful Paris was at night. It didn’t matter how stressful her day was or how little sleep she got, the city’s sparkling lights always seemed to calm her.

 

“Hello, My Lady,” Chat announced as he landed on the roof. Ladybug just rolled her eyes. Great, my headache is back.

 

“So, I know you said we can’t reveal our identity,” Chat started, strolling up to her.

 

“Don’t even think about it, Kitty,” Ladybug hissed hissed with narrowed eyes.

 

“No, no, nothing like that. I was just thinking we can have a… discussion. Based on the students at Collège Françoise Dupont.” He gave an innocent smile to His Lady, which only made her more suspicious.

 

“What type of discussion?” Ladybug asked, still wary of where this was headed. Why that school- my school? She began to worry her partner had begun to piece together her identity and mentally cursed Alya for posting that theory about her Dupont-issued history book.

 

“Who would you never partner up with?” Chat asked with a cheshire grin, clearly pleased to have gotten His Lady to talk - or at least consider talking. She was always so quick to shoot down any topics that could remotely tie back to their civilian identities.

 

Ladybug let out a snort. “So basically an excuse to rant?” Ladybug replied with a knowing smile. It was well-known that Dupont had one of the highest akumatization rates in all Paris so it made sense for her partner to be vaguely acquainted with its students. No need to worry after all.

 

“Yep! I’ll start,” Chat said, taking a seat next to the red-clad heroine.“I couldn’t deal with Chloe as my partner. She’s much too bossy and would pretty much just put herself in danger. Plus, she attracts akumas like a magnet. More hindrance than help, really. Maybe a close second would be Lila. She lies so it would be hard to trust her accounts of what’s going on in the field… What about you, My Lady?” Chat asked at the end of his rant.

 

Ladybug looked at him, his eyes brimming with catlike curiosity, before turning to gaze over Paris. He was probably expecting an answer similar to his, knowing her dislike of both girls mentioned. Honestly, she was expecting to give such an answer too. But looking down at the city of love and light, her heart clenched as she gave way to the truth. “Adrien Agreste.”

 

At that name, Chat let out a choke. He began to cough and sputter while making vague gestures as if trying to physically collect his thoughts. He fumbled silently for a bit longer before letting out a broken breath. With a look she couldn’t quite read, he proceeded. “Why is that My Lady? I heard he’s purr-etty good in a fight,” Chat Noir prodded, trying to make Ladybug reconsider.

 

“Because he would never have my back.”

 

“Wha…”

 

“Adrien is a lot of things and, while he may be good in a fight, he is also stubborn and naive, which is a dangerous combination. He’s someone that always thinks he has the moral high ground, and if you don’t do something his way then you’re wrong with no nuance taken into consideration. I can’t work with someone who won’t reason or be flexible about these things.” She paused to catch her breath and the continued, though her voice grew fainter and her tone more bitter with each added word. “And he’s two-faced; he says what you want to hear and then turns around and does something else. He’ll make promises and act like you matter to him and convince you that he’ll be there for you, just so you agree with him. But once you’ve done what he wants he’ll abandon you… And the worst part is he doesn’t even see that what he’s doing is wrong. He just - he always thinks he’s in the right,” Ladybug finished her rant with a defeated sigh and watery eyes. Chat Noir stared in stunned silence. He was trying to process His Lady’s words, but he couldn’t have been that bad, could he?

 

“Do you know him?” he asked tentatively. This could just be the result of some silly miscommunication. No way Ladybug would ever think this if she knew the real him.

 

“I see him everyday, Chatton, and he’s hurt me in the worst possible way,” Ladybug said before bringing her legs to close her chest, trying to comfort herself. She’d said too much but at this point she didn’t really care. After finally letting all her emotions out there was no taking them back.

 

“And what way is that?” Chat saw the tears begin to spill gently down her cheeks, completely unaware of the tears running down his own face. Ladybug looked over at Chat with a lost expression before instinctively resting one of her hands on her chest.

 

“Heartbreak.”


End file.
